Bang
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: My take on the episode Bang. E/O! What if Kenneth made and offer Elliot just couldn't take? "You know you wanna bang your partner. Watch her grow swollen with your child. And, why not? She's give you beautiful babies." One-shot!


**Please review! Love you guys! Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.**

"C'mon Detective. You know you wanna bang your partner. Watch her grow swollen with your child, and why not? She'd give you beautiful babies." Ken Turner said.

This guy was asking for a beating. How dare he talk about his partner like that? She was worth more than just a simple night. She deserved a family, a man that would do whatever she wanted just because it was her. "You are one sick son of a bitch, you know that?"

"How am I? I see the way you look at your partner. I mean, I wouldn't mind taking her off your hands. She would give me a beautiful baby." Ken said.

Elliot snapped. He grabbed Turner's collar and slammed him against the wall. "She's a woman, not an incubator. You use these woman just to give you kids. Kids are not collectables."

Cragen came in. "Stabler! Out here now!"

Elliot let go of Turner's collar and stormed out of the interrogation room. "He's the worst I've seen. His charm is what makes him dangerous."

Elliot pulled on his collar. "He's sick!"

"El, we all know that. What did he say to get to you?" Cragen asked.

Elliot looked over Cragen's shoulder at Olivia. She smiled at him. "If you want to know, listen to the tapes. I can't tell you without wanting to shove him through a wall." He stormed out to the squad room and sat in his desk.

"El?" Olivia asked. That voice. That voice made him melt. One look and he could not tear away. One touch and he was on a high for days. He looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

Elliot shook his head. "Come with me." He led her to the locker rooms and sat down on a bench. He waited for her to sit down on the bench in front of him. "How could he?"

"How could who do what?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked into her eyes. "How could Turner get so many woman pregnant and not feel bad for ruining their lives? How could he say what he said?"

"Well, he believes he's making lives better with making more babies. But, I don't know what he said to you in that interrogation room." Olivia said looking into his eyes.

Elliot looked at the floor. He ran a hand down his face. "He said that he... wouldn't mind... he would love to have a baby with you."

Olivia's eyes went wide. She made a gagging noise. "El, do you know how many men like him I've met?"

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged.

Olivia lifted his chin. "A lot. More than I can count. They're hard to resist, but El they are so easy to pick out if you know what to look for."

"Really?" Elliot asked.

Olivia chuckled. "El, don't worry. The only way I'm getting pregnant is if I'm getting married. We've been dating for two weeks. I don't think we're that close to marriage. Now, I know you. What did he say? I want all of it."

Elliot let out a breath. "Come here." Olivia smiled and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her. "He said that I'd love to bang my partner. I'd love to watch her grow with my child. He said you'd give me beautiful babies, which I don't doubt. Then, he said that he wouldn't mind taking you off my hands. Like hell that's happening."

Olivia smiled. "Good. I'd probably slap the guy if he ever tried to lay a finger on me."

"That's my girl." Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "I can't wait to go home."

"Me either. This guy is really grossing me out. Plus, the kids want to have dinner with us." Olivia smiled and got up. "Come on. We have work."

Elliot smiled and kissed her before they walked out. "How do you always make me feel better?"

"I'm just special." Olivai smirked.

Cragen walked up to Elliot after Olivia sat down at her desk. "Let Turner go. The ADA says it's a waist of their time to deal with this. Any good lawyer will get him off with a slap on the wrists."

"Fine, I'll go let the animal go." Elliot growled. He walked into the interrogation room. "No phones are allowed. You're free to go."

"You know, I would file assult charges, but I won't for your kids' sake." Turner smiled.

"How thoughtful of you." Elliot said and watched as he left. Olivia walked up to him. "Here we go." He put a hand on the small of her back.

**Please review! I know this is short, but I had to do a story on this episode. Love you guys!**


End file.
